


please love me

by Missbenedite



Category: robron
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbenedite/pseuds/Missbenedite
Summary: the story starts when Aaron is 18  and Robert is 20. Aaron abuse exist but not graphic descritions. The story will continue at différents ages. Will they found a way back togheter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first story ever. I'm french ...not fluent in English . It 's going to be a 3 ou 4 parts work .  
> Be nice ;-)

“I wonder how you manage to find all those hiding places in such a small village” Robert says while approaching the old barn.  
“Maybe, I have to try to hide harder next time “Aaron responds without looking to his friend.  
‘How are you?’  
No response.  
‘Are you going to Vic’s Party tomorrow, Aaron?’  
The young man smiles. ‘Yes Andy and your dad really wants me there.’  
Robert’s smile drop at the mention of his brother.  
The older boy was so used to this hot and cold behavior that he didn’t find the need to respond.  
They‘ve been friends since Aaron move back to Emmerdale two years ego. Not friends, friends. But  
more like friends who hang out with their younger sister’s popular friend, friends . Robert wasn’t a  
total loser, he had friends of his own . Kind of. . .  
They stay silent for a while. Robert’s life would have been a whole lot easier if Arron was a talker.  
‘Holly keeps telling everyone one that you’re dating. Poor girl,’ Robert chuckles after few minutes of a not so comfortable silence.  
‘Jealous are we’ Aaron says  
‘You wish’ Robert says cheeks all red  
‘No YOU wish’ Aaron spats. ‘You’re the one always looking for me like a love sick puppy ’  
‘But one day I will stop coming back to you.’  
‘Really?’  
‘Yeah, Really ‘Robert says trying to found the strength to leave.  
Aaron doesn’t respond but he get up, pining Robert against the wall.  
Robert’s heart beats faster, waiting for Aaron to say or to something. Anything. They dance that dance few times now. Slow or Hard. Just a kiss or more. Always on Aaron’s terms. Today was more.  
Aaron’s was pretty passionate when he wanted. Making Robert believes that they were more than to friends fooling around. . Robert could neither get enough of the taste of Aaron. When they finish, they dress in silence, facing a different side of the barn. One of Aaron rule: neither seeing each other naked.  
‘Who could go to the cinema or for a drink?’ Robert says  
Like boyfriend and girlfriend?”  
‘Like friends... If that what you want. We don’t have to be put a label, yet ’  
‘Yet?’ Aaron laughs  
‘It’s normal to be sc-’ Robert start just turning in time to see Aaron leaving without a world. The young man feels bone-cold. Nothing to do with January weather. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaron was sitting outside the Woolpack, thinking about how he was always so mean with Robert. He can’t help it. Hating Robert for always his king worlds, touches  
‘What all this?” Aaron asks him mum pointing the grocery.  
‘Food” Chas teases  
‘I can see, but why buy food if we live in a pub ’  
‘Maybe I want to cook for my men.’  
‘Don’t have to ‘  
‘I wanted to cook your favorite: fish and chips. Aaron, I know that you’re still on edge around me, but I trying to make up for the time. ‘  
Aaron can see that she trying to make up for their eight years apart. Loss of world he just hugs her. He can’ tell her that he’s not mad at her for living. That he gets her need to escape. That he just wish that she take him with her. That a part of him died when she leave. That a part of him died multiple times since. That he doesn’t have any more tears or hope. That he forgive her long time ago. He hugs her tighter to tell her all that.  
‘Go help your dad manage the bar when cooking” Chas smile.

Aaron shoulders drop but he does has he was told.  
‘You’ve come to give hand to your man? ’Gordon says, seeing Aaron.  
‘Yeah’ Aaron mumbles  
The afternoon past by with no world exchange. They start with Gordon at service and Aaron managing the drinks. From time to time a customer will notice the family resemblance. Making Aaron cringe. About an hour in, he starts noticing his father working more closely. Touching his shoulder or his waist every given occasion. He tries his best to put more space. But Gordon doesn’t give up. 

‘Have fun?” Chas askes entering by the back door. ‘Time for diner Marlon can manage for few minutes ‘she continues  
‘He’s been a good boy, he deserves a reward ‘Gordon responds smiling.  
‘I feel like celebrating, when you’re mum will be asleep ‘he whispers passing Aaron  
His dad will make him forget the delicious feeling of Robert lips. Like too much nights he will remain still let it happen. Living back with is mum didn’t stop Gordon, nothing will. He hoped for the longest time when they got back together two years ago. Aaron knew this game to well. They played it for reward or punishment. Nobody is going to save him save him. He was the boy that nobody wants.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cold tea and warm up sandwich in hands, Aaron feels lifeless.

‘Somebody has a late night” Gordon greets entering the kitchen. Chas giggles fallowing her ex-husband.  
‘I’m going to see Vic” Aaron says leaving the house.  
‘A lady’s man like his old dad ‘he ears he dad calling after him.

Aaron open the Sugden’s house without knocking, spending so much time here helping at the farm or hanging out with Victoria make him feel home.  
Entering the kitchen he ignore Robert’s smile.  
‘Happy birthday to me’ Victoria says making  
‘Chill Vic! Give the poor lad a minute ‘Holly laugh.  
‘Alright, son? ‘Jack asks  
‘Jack, Andy ‘Aaron greets, seating between the two girls. Ignoring the empty space next to Robert.  
‘Robert was talking about all the posh people he meet at Uni ‘Victoria says.  
‘I never called my classmates posh, I was just –‘  
‘I eared you’re down a couple of workers. If you need an extra pairs of hands … ‘Aaron cuts looking at Jack.  
‘That very decent of you, son. My son here thinks that talking politics with the cows will help ‘Jack says, making Andy and Aaron laugh. Victoria gives a brother a sad smile.  
‘I could live in a dorm, but I choose to help before school every day’  
‘I don’t see why you wants to go school at you’re age, why can’t you be like Andy or Aaron’  
‘Why I bother staying here when you’ve got Andy and Aaron?’  
‘I ask myself the same damn question every day. You’re no use to me ’  
Red with anger, Robert leaves the house. He doesn’t notice Aaron’s guilty look.  
For the rest of the lunch, Aaron talk mechanics and farming with the Aaron and Andy. While the girls and Diane were planning the party.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert walk in the garage. No Cain no Debbie. He always found himself walking toward Aaron. He can’t help it. He just want Aaron to want him. Just a little.  
‘I’m not in the mood, Robert‘  
‘I was in Hotten choosing a gift for Victoria, and just wanted to give you something’  
Aaron sighs ‘can you give me a break if I take your stupid gift?.’  
Robert smiles ‘I’m sure you’re going to like ‘  
‘Sure ‘Aaron says not acknowledging the wrapped gift.  
‘I’m trying to be a friend. You look like need to be cheered up’  
You’re dad doesn’t love you. You don’t have any friends. Kathie has choose your brother over you. You’re a failure’  
‘Don’t need to be mean’  
‘Love me, love me. Love me. It’s pathetic ‘.  
“Why couldn’t you just give me a chance?”  
‘Stop trying so hard, it’s not charming’  
‘But-’  
‘‘No but, Stop running after me can’t you take a hint. ‘  
‘I’m the only one who look past the bravado’  
‘And you think it’s because I’m confuse?!’  
‘I don’t know. I’m just sayin-‘  
‘Even if were confuse, you’ll be the last person I will date. You were nothing special to me’  
‘You know one day, I will stop coming back’  
‘Yeah please do ‘  
‘I will do’ Tears full in his eyes, Robert says while leaving.  
‘Don’t forget your stupid gift ‘Aaron shout after him

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was tea time. Aaron, Holly, Adam, Andy and Victoria were laughing outside the Woolpack. No when they see Robert pass by them with a cake.  
‘Rob come have a drink with me it’s my birthday” Victoria calls  
‘Have made you’re favorite double chocolate. ‘He smile at her not looking at anybody else.  
‘My brother the next Gordon Ramsey ’Andy laughs  
‘To good, to buy a cake at David’s’ Kathie mocks  
‘Guy leave him alone, Aaron’s right he must tired. All those hours reading to the cows ‘Adam says. Roberts stops. Looks at Aaron, who becomes all shade of red. If looks could kill. …  
Without a world Robert turn and leave. Making everybody lough harder.  
Aaron feels bad but there was nothing he could do. Right.

It was dinner time, still no sign of Robert  
‘Vic it’s late. You should blow your candles ‘. Jack says  
‘Rob is not here yet. just give him five more minutes. Just the time to pick the right shirt’ Victoria jocks  
‘Only five minutes, some of us have things to do ‘. Holly says looking directly to Aaron

It was thirty minutes later Vic decides to go look for a brother.  
His room was bare.  
All his clothes gone .  
On his bed a gift and a card “FOR VICTORIA SEE YOU SOON. HOPE YOU ENJOY YOU’RE DAY’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new chapter. It more like a transition chapter between the first one and the next one

Aaron hadn’t open the gift for a whole month, but kept it under his pillow. He didn’t dare to cry. He knew he was to blame for Robert departure. So much gilt, he could hardly look at Vic. By the time she work de courage to go see at university, it was summer break and, he was already gone. With no hope of finding Robert, Aaron cry himself to sleep. Bone tired he finally open the gift: a key chain representing a boxing glove and the inscription “the world greatest hero”. He didn’t remember telling Robert about his love for Rocky. And a note you’re the strongest person I know. My little tiger. Rob” After this laughed and cried a lot. Sometime both.  
The next morning he register for a boxing class. Working to be Robert hero he promise himself. Next on his check list was buying a new lock. His mum but jocks that it was an extra protection for his porn stash. But his dad knew. Not enough not to try to be too close to his own son.  
‘Don’t close your door tonight we need to talk’ Gordon says.  
‘You can talk to me now. ‘Aaron dare to say  
Gordon looks at him red face ‘don’t dare to talk back Aaron, I you’re father’  
‘My father? ‘Aaron laughs  
‘Listen to me-‘  
‘No your listen to me next time you come in my room I will kill you’  
‘Kill me, you’re just a little boy’  
‘And you’re just a pedophile’ the world was out. Aaron has to remind himself that he was Robert little fighter.  
‘Watch your mouth son. Nobody is going to believe you’  
‘Are you sure Gordon? Why do you look so scared?’  
‘You’re going to break you’re mum heart whit you’re ‘  
And Aaron picture his mum knowing that she didn’t notice. He couldn’t do this to her. ‘Watch and see. Tomorrow at dinner time I’m going to tell her and the police what top father you are.’  
Gordon grabs Aaron by the collar ‘I will end you’  
‘Please hit me, one more charge for you’ he says with fake confidence.  
They broke apart when Chas enter the room  
‘Everything alright boys? ‘She smile  
‘Yeah I have to go to Hotten’s Police ‘Aaron says living the house, his parents speechless.  
When he came back his mum was crying telling that out the blue his Dad left her.  
He spends the night explaining to her how she was to good form him. They watch some girl stuff in television all night. He only left her to go to the new boxing class he registered to.  
‘Hello everyone my name is Jackson, and I’m your knew boxing instructor’

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Robert didn’t cry. How could he? He knew from the start that Aaron was too good for him. But he spend a month moping around. No feeling like parting or studying. Just passing his management degree. Not responding to Vic’s texts or calls. The only person who talk to him was Connor, his roommate. 

‘Yes, he told me that nobody will love me.’ Robert explains for the tenth time.  
‘I love you Robbie. And you’re not depress, you are bored! Come with me to Ibiza ’  
‘So you cure to my depression is to hang out with some old men? ’  
‘An all pay vacation in Ibiza, Robert!’  
‘Nothing is really free’  
‘You can give what you want…or nothing. pleeeease Robert’  
And Robert finds himself in Selfridges with one of Connor’s friend. Lawrence buying same some Calvin Klein, swim trunk and more clothes than they could wear in a month.  
Courtesy of one of Connor’s friends, Lawrence. He was in is late 50’s. Well educated and owner of his own company.  
Soon they found themselves in a huge villa in Ibiza with a living room the size of the Woolpack.  
At first he feels a little odd but Connor was a laugh and Lawrence was very smart. He pretends not to notice when they became all touchy feely .But soon he discovers that he all eye was on him. He knew that Connor was into him, and he notice the way Lawrence will touch him more than necessary. He love the way people will check him out when they venture to the private beach. . And quite like it. He was the top choice no Andy to compete with him. If Aaron could see him all tanned and freckled… But he didn’t dare to think about that.  
‘I like you Robert, ‘Lawrence says when they were alone doing some shopping for dinner.  
‘I like you too Lawrence’  
‘You look like someone who knows what is good for you, someone clever’  
‘Yeah? Connor has decent grade too ’  
‘I’m not talking about grade, Are you a fighter Robert?’  
Was he? He was ready to fight for Aaron. but now? He just smiles.  
‘We could do great things together, you knew that I have a farm machinery business?’  
‘No I didn’t know’  
‘I know that you are a farm boy’  
‘Barely’  
‘What I’m saying is that with you knowledge with the farm we could help one and other’  
Lawrence says his hand lingering a little too long on the younger’s man arm. Letting Robert knows that he was not after is academic’s degree.  
Robert was not sure that what he wanted. He doesn’t have to respond when two women and a teen enter the house. Chrissie, Lachlan, Rebecca. Lawrence was on full panic mode. Robert could tell. He could choose to show them what a nasty old man Lawrence was or show some loyalty.  
‘I’m Robert, I’m your dad you employee ‘He says with is best smile  
“


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys start a new chapter appart ... for now

It was three months since Aaron start boxing, and he still loved it. He loved the fact that he was so tired, that he could sleep like a baby. Not having to spend hours turning in his thinking of Gordon. He still think of Robert at night when he needed relief. But now he knew that it lost him for good. Not to dwell in the constant feeling that something was missing, or someone. He found a new balance between the garage, spending time with Adam and Vic and the boxing. Feeling bold, one night he almost get in the gay bar near the club. The key world was almost. He go back to the Woolpack without going in the bar. But the fact that he could consider it was a huge victory, he thinking.   
‘Aaron can you wait after the class.’ says the instructor one night  
‘Is there a problem?’  
‘No it’s just the other day I saw you in front a bar I go to’  
‘A bar? There is few bar in Hotten which one you’re talking about   
‘Anyway what about you join me there in 30 minutes ‘  
Thirty minutes later when he was in front THE bar Aaron knew why Jackson was so awkward about it. It was the gay bar. Aaron doesn’t know what to do. Was Jackson into him? If he go in, is it like coming out? Jackson was his time? He was not bad looking Aaron guess. He spend twenty minutes debating with himself. Until he saw a sign the sign ‘THE FIGHTER’. It was like Robert trying to make him go in, so he does. He spend the night chatting with Jackson. Who happen to be quite funny and down to earth. He was a construction worker/ boxing instructor. One drink turn to into a new one the next week and a new one after that. One day Jackson tries to kiss him and Aaron let him. He was not a cinema worthy but Aaron felt good about it. Good enough to one day double date with Vic and Adam. First his friend thought that it was a friendly diner. Until they notice Jackson’s hand on Aaron’s back.   
‘What the fuck mate!’ Adam shouts  
‘What, didn’t forgot to mention that I’m into blokes? ‘Aaron laughs   
‘I’m so glad for you n you’re first boyfriend’ Victoria beams. Making Aaron cringe   
‘I’m you’re first? I like the sound of that ‘  
‘Shut up’  
‘I want to know every things’ says Victoria  
‘Vic I’m gay but we’re not going to talk about boys’  
‘Boys? I hope that I’m the only one ‘Jackson says making everyone laugh.   
And just like that Aaron was out and proud. Next stop was telling is mum. Chas was so supportive organizing a coming out party. She welcomes Jackson into the family allowing him to spend time in Aaron bed. Who was not ready to do more that sleeping next to Jackson. The older man didn’t push imagining that it was because he was a virgin. Aaron couldn’t find in him to explain Robert or Gordon. He felt bad not telling because his boyfriends was so caring. Spending with Chas. Doing All the things that she couldn’t do with Aaron shopping gossiping and checking out men. On Valentine’s Day, two month into their relation, Jackson organized a double date between themselves and Chas and Paddy. It was some fish and chips and a projection of all the rocky films. First Aaron wasn’t into it. But he found out that that paddy makes his mum lough. That night Aaron thought that he could love Jackson if he let himself. He the privacy of his room he made love for the first time with somebody who wasn’t Robert. The sex was ok, and he like spending time with Paddy.   
One Friday night when Jackson wanted to spend the forth night in a raw in the Woolpack, Aaron tell him that Adam needed to spend some time with him alone. A little white lie. But seeing the disappointed look on his boyfriends make him feel bad. He knew that Jackson was good Boyfriend. Speeding time with him and his friends and large family. Accepting him and his grumpy persona. So here he was driving to Jackson’s apartment deciding it was time to let himself fall in love. He tough is phone, straight to his boyfriend voicemail ‘Hiya Jackson it’s me …Aaron. I miss you so much that I’m outside your house…’ And then he see them. Jackson and his so called best friend. Making out in front of BAR WEST. Aaron get out his car and give Jackson the best punch he learn in his 6 months boxing practice. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The summer flew by. Robert felt pretty comfy with the Whites. He could easily do without Lachlan, who was the creepiest kid ever . Rebecca was fun and flirty. She spent the summer showing Robert and Connor the hottest clubs in Ibiza. It was good to be young and free. Soon he was hooking up with both of them. No string attached. Connor had Lawrence and Rebecca had whoever she wants. No one gets hurt. He spend time with Lawrence and Chrissie, learning the ins and the outs of farm machinery.   
When they came back in England Robert didn’t go back to University. He move in with the White, in York. Robert was grateful, they giving him a great salary and a place to stay. So he worked harder than any other employee. When he was “home” the White or more like Chrissie and Rebecca were very nice with him. But Lawrence was always distant . Partly because he wanted Robert for himself and partly because he knew that was just a wanabee Escort whom forced him into giving him a job. they paid him food, and clothes. Even when he saved enough money to rent a flat, they insisted, he kept the room in the house. The fact that he grew up in a farm was a huge advantage. He could explain to the farmer any benefits of his tractors. Six months after being hired he had a promotion. He wish that his dad could see him driving a SUV car and having his own assistant.  
He still had fun with Rebecca from time to time but she start becoming a little clingy. Beside her bohemian vibe she had no conversation or personality. When he needed some time alone he will stay with Connor. He could be like any other 22 years old. Having fun, going to parties and drinking way too much.  
One day after visiting together a huge client, Chrissie invite him to dinner in the most posh restaurant in Leeds.   
‘This restaurant is quite nice thank you Chrissie’  
‘You’re welcome. I wanted to talk to you about something’  
‘Yeah?’  
‘I was not sure of you when you first came in but know I can see that you are good’  
‘Thank’  
‘You know that it’s not easy for both of us. You are a farm boy with no fortune. And I have a fortune but I am a one in a men’s world. I have no time to date or try to find myself a fiancé ‘Robert didn’t know what to say  
‘What I’m saying is that with your competences and my wealth we could make a success full couple. ‘  
That was the less romantic proposition ever. But liked Chrissie. She was clever and charismatic. She doesn’t take any crap from him. She was older than Robert and already had a son, but that can be manageable. He could see a future with her. Fall in love even. Robert Sugden married to a gorgeous wife, manager of a great company. Making his dad proud.   
He clic his wine glass with here’s: ‘To a successful venture’


	4. new friends olds friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys start a new life apart

Robert was sitting in his new office; asking himself how his life could have changed so much in only three years.   
With Chrissie they agreed on a short engagement. Only the time to organize a royal weeding with the Whites, their friends, Connor and some business relations.  
First he thought about inviting his family to see what he became, but he knew that Jack Sugden was not one to be impress by a big wedding. They both spend a lot of time working. Lawrence was still Director, Chrissie was Commercial head and Robert Technical head. Rebecca not wanting to spend some time with her sister and her ex-lover, was living travelling a monthly check. It was hard work but very enjoyable. The much time he spend in the office the less time he’ll have with creepy Lachlan and Lawrence. From start Chrissie made it clear that he could sleep with anybody but has to be discreet. Boys and Girls. Neither more than a one night stand. He didn’t have the energy for more anyway.   
When he was 24, Robert was married with a woman with whom he barely had sex, step dad of young psycho. They spend so much time working they have a sex schedule. Finding dates when they both been in home and with no important meetings. Twice a week, Robert wasn’t complaining Chrissie was a beautiful wife and he still had his one night stands. Lachlan was now in an all-boys boarding school. The teenager had a crush on his English teacher. Chrissie manage to convince the professor to not go public with the story giving her a check and making sure that Lachlan change school. Connor finds himself a new sugar daddy living between Paris and Greece. Robert still had colleagues and business partners he had drink with outside work but it was not the same. . His lack of personal life allow him to increase the business benefits. His spent more time with is PA Sandra, than with his wife.   
On summer that year his life start to crumble. Rebecca came back engaged with an American man graduated from a fancy Business school. With the marriage Robert got a 10% share of White Industry. That was the same amount than Rebecca, Chrissie has 20% and Lawrence still had 50%. Lawrence welcome the new arrival with opened arms. He offered a position in the company. Chrissie managed to convince his dad that Tom had to earn his position like Robert did. So Tom start to work with Lawrence. The older man was very pleased to introduce his new son in law and maybe new successor. Rebecca start spend her time organizing parties for the Whites and the company. To Lawrence delight. Robert keep working more but wasn’t sure that it will be enough to keep their advantage. Lawrence announced that in a 5 years top, he will retired and divide between his kids and grandkid. But Chrissie was always a master planner. She convinces a sister that she should get married in June just like her mum did. Lawrence was pleased that he didn’t notice that all was to push the wedding for nearly a year. Second she and Robert keep working and presenting a united front, showing Tom’s lack of experience. The third part was the most difficult for Robert. Chrissie wanted them to a child, making sure that they have their own shares, Lachlan and the new child’s. Seeing Sandra bickering once again with her teenage daughter, makes Robert wonders was like a family was suppose de look like? He knew Sandra was a single mom and has to work long hours. But she always looks so happy when Liv visited her. She tells Robert that there is no good parents, the only thing he could do is love his child and protect them. Just like that Chrissie and Robert found a surrogate. Maybe Robert could be a descent dad with the help of some nannies and Chrissie.  
It was Christmas at the White’s home. Lachlan was visiting and Tom and Rebecca were here too. It was soon discovered that Tom too was not one for hard work. But he was soon going to have a share when he’ll marry and one if he had a child in the next 5 years. Connor was there too with John or James. With a sense of drama at midnight Chrissie announce that she and Robert will have a child in six month. Everybody sheers except tom. Lawrence was a family man he could only approve a new member. Lachlan asks Chrissie if she was having a new child and forgetting the old one. After on hour of Chrissie, Lawrence and Rebecca trying to talk to him. Lachlan ask to go to the midnight mass just the four of them. Robert was more than to spend some time alone with Connor even if it means being with boring Tom. It did notices that he soon to be brother in law has manage to go in the car with the family. On Boxing Day he wakes up with a headache and a police officer to the front door. The White have been in a fatal car accident 

 

 

After the disaster with Jackson, Aaron spend his day working in the garage with Cain and his tea time with Vic and Adam. He loves them both but their love life was worse than any of the Soap his mum was watching. They were on and off, and on … He was like those spectator who love hating the show. Sometime he was feeling lonely. In those time he will go to Hotten. Aaron spent a lot of time cruising. He was young and fit, so why not. That how he met Ed. Coffee’s skin, rugby player. The morning after they meet, Ed offered Aaron to come with him to France. He was going to play for a local team. He had a 2 bedroom flat. He could use the company and the sex was descend. No string attached. Plus he notices Aaron look bored.  
Aaron didn’t say yes but didn’t say no. The same night when he enters the pub there was a huge raw between Cain and Adam. The young man that his mum was going to make it official with Cain. Adam could accept that his mum had a new man so soon after his dad’s death. And with her lover! When he frightens to go live with his Scottish relatives, Aaron offers without thinking. It was perfect. He could discover a new country and Adam could have his room. Even if it didn’t work with Ed, he will have a good experience. Living rent free in a small village, has leave him with some money. He was not a big spender. His decision was made. Chas cried, but he was old enough to make his decision.  
It how he found himself in a tiny Parisian apartment. Living with Ed was good. They were more like friends who happen to have sex toghether. No fancy diner, no holding hand in the street. His French was very poor. Bonjour, merci, Je ne parle pas francais. .. He end up working few hours in a small garage. He was missing his family but could mention it. Adam did feel guilty enough.   
He had spend Christmas with Ed's friends. It was fun, lot of alcool and a good laugh. They will go to Emmerdale next week for New Year.   
One day they were sitting in their apartment when Ed call him to check a video:  
‘Come check this hilarious video I just received!’ Ed shouts  
‘Is it a new video of cat playing piano? ‘Aaron says rolling his eyes   
‘No it a chav teenager. She just been in an accident, but got she so funny’   
Aaron press play but and sees a long haired blond girl who was calling the the policeman a pedophile.  
Because he tried to help her out an accident. She looks familiar. The accident looks pretty bad. The worst was still to come. The “mother “was Sandra, his ex-step mum!


	5. not a holy night

Aarons stood in front of Leeds General hospital. When he saw the accident yesterday, it was said that it took place near York. On auto pilot mode, he toke the next plane to Leeds. Then the train for York. Now that he was in front of the hospital he didn’t know what to do. He bought a bouquet an pretend to know where he was going.  
In the emergency area he sees a skinny blond woman crying between an old man and a middle age one . Sandra family ? he asks himself.  
‘We all agree, when the police come back, it was an accident nobody was responsible. We all know that what Chrissie would want’ The older man says  
‘But he made her drive into the quarry ‘ the blond woman cried  
‘He was just a little jealous, he didn’t intend to kill his mum’  
‘He said that he rather sees her dead than with a new kid’  
‘It was just words Rebecca. He was a single kid for fourteen years and now a women was going to have his little sister in few hours’  
That was enough to know that this people was not related to Sandra. Aaron keeps walking in the hospital when he sees the girl he thought was his sister in front a room with a woman in it.Sandra.   
‘Hello Sandra and Liv’  
‘Who the fuck are you’  
‘Hi love, that Aaron your brother’ A red faced Sandra says  
‘My what?!’  
‘Hi Liv, I your brother’  
They spend several minutes watching one another . Until a Doctor and a nurse come in. The Doctor looks Aaron before speaking   
‘i’m doctor Mason and this his miss McPhee the hospital social worker. We let Liv stay with you last night but do you haven relative who could look after her, baby her dad?’  
‘No’ Both Sandra and Aaron scream. Aaron looks Sandra and then he knows for sure that she knew. But here was not the time of the place  
‘I would look after her ‘ Aaron says  
‘And who are you?’  
‘I m her brother’  
‘I m Alex, Please to meet you...’  
‘Aaron’ he replays checking the offered hand.  
‘This not the gay bachelor ‘ Liv says. Giving Aaron the opportunity to take few steps backs.  
‘Anyways, were going to leave you. Here Aaron my card , you can call me if Liv feel some pains’  
Aaron takes the card with a small nod. That was the strangest doctor Appointment ever.

Aaron spends the next week looking after Liv when Sandra was still recovering . They have a lot in common. Their love of black clothes , their sense of humor and their love for burger. Aaron have move in their spare room. Liv pretends that she was still in pain, spending the week off school. From what Aaron had noticed, she was a loner. He learns that her and Sandra have spend some time moving from place to place.Liv didn’t says a lot about the accident. Only that her mum wasn’t in fault , and that ‘the bastard who caused their accident was Sandra’s ‘fucking boss’. 

Sandra seems a little jumpy , first Aaron thought that it was gilt about Gordon. But Liv explain to him that her mother was sometime lost in her word. Like it was ok. Chas, Adam and Ed all offers to come form support. Sandra was not a fan of Chas. And he didn't want Ed to miss he practice. However he accepts Adam proposition to come the next day with Victoria and some food, making it real New year's fest.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Robert arrive to the hospital not fast enough for his liking. From what he got there was a accident. It was bad. The policemen , both rookies didn't say a lot. That he would have more informations in the hospital . When he arrives the faces did say all. Lawrence ,Tom and Rebecca were crying. Rebecca runs to hug him. And then he knew for sure Chrissie was dead.  
‘What happen’  
‘It was horrible Robert’  
‘It was an accident , an horrible accident’ Lawrence cuts his daughter  
‘Are they both dead’  
‘No Lachlan is in the toilet’ Rebecca says not looking him in the eyes  
They lead him to Chrissie’s room . She look so calm . Robert remembers them both laughing the fact was so still when she was sleeping that she could passed for dead. But now she was dead. They have an untraditional marriage. But Robert respects her. She is bold and clever. She was bold and clever. Now she was a body on a bed with tubes everywhere. Robert was numb . He didn't react when he was push out the room, living the nurses take the body. He was put out the room , a coffee in his hand . He was numb. And then he remembers:  
‘I saw the car , it was not the road to the church’  
‘Oh my god we forgot Robert! We had a call from the surrogate last night she had contraction was rush to the hospital.’ Rebecca says with a small voice looking to her dad and not to Robert.Just now he looks around and notices that Tom and Lachlan were gone.At home not feeling well Lawrence explain.  
All three of them walk to the maternity.Meeting Luna Chrissie Sugden. Black hair, blue green eyes. Then and there ,Robert falls in love. He promises that she will never feels not enough. She will be loved.

The next week was like in an odd dream. A nanny was found . Tom insisted to look after the business by himself pretending that it was for Robert’s good. Lachlan was oddly kept in a private hospital, to make sure he had no hidden damage, Lawrence says. Rebecca who was always so physical with Robert, barely spend time with him. Lawrence was preparing the funeral , spending no time with granddaughter. Robert enjoys having some alone time with his little girl, but he news that something was off. Connor was still on a cruise god knows where.

The funeral was beautiful ,white roses everywhere.Candle in the wind was playing. Chrissie would hate it Robert thought, their daughter close to his hart . All cliche , and tasteless. Lachlan was still no show.   
The testament give half Chrissie estate to Lachlan and half to “her unborn child”. God bless Chrissie always so prepare , she change her will the moment she new that the pregnancy was confirmed. When the lawyer was gone , Rebecca had hug both him and the baby. Living them alone with Lawrence. It was then that Lawrence tells him , the call, the raw, Lachlan trying to drive them into the quarry, the choc with the tree just before. Sandra and her daughter who were in the other car. Robert couldn’t believe it. But Lawrence couldn’t make this up. It was not safe for his baby. He leave the girl to Lawrence, goes pack both their belongings. When he was back into the home office, Lawrence had write him a 2 millions check. Promising him a monthly allowance for the girl. But Robert jut wanting out the White’s mess. Robert climbs in his car with an infant and no where to go. first, he didn't why no why but he feels like he has to see Sandra. Making sure she is ok.


	6. long time no see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next chapter . Kudos and comments are welcome

Aaron was in the shower when the bell rings.   
‘Eh, you must be Liv’ A tall young man says  
‘You must be Hercule Poirrot’ Liv responds rolling her eyes.  
‘Ad I m glad you and Vic ‘ Aaron smiles walking to meet his friends , but he stops as soon he notices his mum .  
‘I m sorry bro , you know your mum she has refuse to take no for an answer ‘ Adam adds  
‘my baby boy is in the country after 2 years of course I have to come! And you must be Liv !’ Chas says entering in the house.  
Oh boy! Aaron feels like it going to be a long day. First the morning goes by with Chas Adam and Vic feeling him with the latest gossip: Chas running the pub with Charity. She had a third child with Ross of all people. Adam’s half brother-half cousin.  
Cain and Moira were married . And running the farm together. They had a child too.  
A terrible accident happened , Kathy and Val were both dead .  
Sarah had a cancer. Andy and Debby were looking for a treatment. They were going to have an other child, a match for a transplant.  
Jack had hart attack .Adam and Vic have moved in together with the Sugdens. Adam was helping in the farm with Pete from time to time when Moira didn't need them. a.He was a fighter she says, Vic was sure he was going to be fine soon. Making everybody dring to that .But his couple didn’t make it, Diane left him for Doug. Moving in the BnB. Poor Vic , Aaron thought. She lost her second brother, her dad was hill but she was still standing and smiling.   
Too much information on an empty stomach, Aaron thaugh . Thanks god, Vic who was now a chef in the pub .She has bring so much food. It was good to spend time with family. Old and new. Ed was nice but he didn’t feel like home.  
Speaking of Ed, Aaron has to tell them that they were keeping it friendly . In few days he will be back in Emmerdale. Making everyone beam with joy.   
‘But don’t worry Liv, we will keep in touch. I’m not losing my goby little sister a second time’ Aaron says with a wink  
‘Don’t be soft’ Liv says, making everybody laugh even Sandra who was sitting in a corner all quite  
Later Sandra and Liv keep the fun going by telling everybody by the creepy doctor who flirted with Aaron when he was suppose to look after Sandra .   
‘A doctor? oh my son, was he fit?’  
‘Don’t start mum!’  
they barely eared the bell with all their laughers.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Before he goes to see Sandra, Robert has to found a place to stay . He founds a hotel he knew because some clients have stay in some time. It was large enough to fit Luna’s folding bed and their clothes. He would send movers when he woulds a place. But for now Robert has to go to the bank and then to Sandra’s.  
To the bank he asks to be received by someone, It was not everyday that you make such a deposit . He has to open an acompt for Luna. He could not bare the pity . Poor girl she lost her mum, poor man with no wife. Sugdens were not good with pity. That, he got from his dad. He leaves the office minus a check.   
Next stop is Sandra. He feels like apologizing , but for what? He will found a reason soon enough. At least he would tell her that he was living. Lawrence had promise to keep her in, and take care of her medical bills. Sandra lives in a 2 bedrooms house with her daughter Olivia he thinks.  
With his daughter in her car seat he rings.  
‘Hey hello Olivia, I m Robert you mum works for me, I mean she used to work for me. Is she here’  
‘Mum ! That your boss, the one one look like a fucking Disney’s prince’ Liv shout before letting him in.  
‘Hello Sandra, I just wanted to check...’ And then he enters the living room seeing Sandra with Adam, Chas, Vic and Aaron. What the hell! He could not found any think to say after all this time.  
‘Oh Rob my god!’ Victoria says hugging him for dear life. ‘I have miss you so much!’ She was crying and Robert had to hug her back. His dear sister. It took her moment to calm down and asking ‘Who is this lovely baby ‘  
Robert start to speak, looking only to his sister. He has daughter ,Luna , the accident , Chrissie’s death. Leaving out few details. When he finishes Vic was crying again.  
‘Let the poor boy sit ‘Chas says  
‘Here for you love ‘Sandra says giving him a brew and tacking off his coat. Victoria wastes no time taking the sleeping girl from his arms.  
‘Anyway I was just stopping to see how you were . He says focusing on Sandra  
‘I’ m better now, thanks’  
‘I also wanted to say to you that I m stepping out the company and moving out. focusing on the girl’  
‘good luck then i guess, i like working with you’  
‘Where are you moving ?’  
‘ I don’t know Vic. I had a long week ‘Robert responds tiredly .  
‘A raw week! Try me Rob . Dad is crippled , Sarah has cancer, Andy is a mess! So don’t fucking talk me about long time ‘ She shouts  
‘and all this is was my fault right! ‘  
‘I m not saying it is Rob , I tiered and i don’t want to spend another five years without my brother! ‘ she cried. Waking the baby.  
Aaron gets up taking the baby rocking her . ‘Why don't we all have lunch, and i m going to feed this little one if it ok with you, Robert’  
Robert looks Aaron for the first time. Taking in those eyes, he missed so much. He was to much -, he just nods. When Aaron had leave with the baby, Robert go back to his sister.  
‘I don’t know my next move yet, but i promise that we going to keep in touch’  
She smiles back and says ‘For now i’m settling for a number, but i’m just saying that the Mill is for sell’  
‘oh god!’ Robert says making everybody laughs .Seeing Aaron coming back with the baby ,Robert tried to take her back. But Aaron just muttered not yet.  
‘little sisters , talk me about it ‘ he adds out loud.  
They spend the rest the afternoon with laughs and story. Chas had a son back and Vic a niece and a brother. From time to time Aaron and Robert will share a look. Few seconds like neither could handle more than that. It was Adam who broke the afternoon off. Reminding everybody that it was winter and new year’s eve. Chas and Vic have to go back to the Wolepack for the party. Everybody hug everybody. Robert promises Vic that they will keep in touch and he knew that the Mill was empty. When the villagers were all gone after a few awkward minutes, Robert got up and announced that he had to go back to The Churchill Hotel. He check hands with everybody wishing them all the best. It was strange de meet Aaron and it was worse to touch him. He was this stupid teenager again. With a stupid crush.


	7. new year old flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next day

Robert was on the bed watching some Game of Throne on Netflix. Luna was fed, bathed and now she was sleeping in the bad next to him. Yesterday was one of the most eventful night of his adult life. His baby sister was engaged, Katie was dead. She was cow but he remembered loving her ones. And poor Sarah, tomorrow he would look for a cancer. Maybe their was something he could do. Lost in his thoughts , the knock on the door takes him back to reality. It must be a mistake, nobody knew where he was.  
‘Hello, i hope i didn’t wake you’  
Here was Aaron looking all shy and gorgeous.  
‘It’s ok mate, come in, did I forget something’  
‘No Rob I just couldn't sleep and i though i - hum, no that bullshit , I just needed to see you’  
Robert shuts his eyes he was not prepare to see Aaron .And for Aaron to want to see him.  
"Do you a beer , a tea’  
‘A beer will do thanks’  
Robert busied himself putting his daughter in her crib and making place for Aaron.  
‘Cheers mate, You’re still watching this ?’Aaron asks pointing the TV  
"Excuse me but Aria is the best!" Robert fakes offense   
Aaron laugh adding ‘I always picture you as a Sansa, all good looks and mannerisms ‘  
‘You are sure a Jon Snow all scruffy now’  
They both laugh and look at one an other just for few seconds.  
Like when they were young and Robert try to explain the show to Aaron. The young will never admit it but it use to watch it thinking that maybe Rob was watching it too. Robert doesn’t dare to ask why Aaron was here. And the young was grateful. Not sure that he had the answer himself.  
They just watch the episode making small conversations . Aaron’s phone ring a massage. It press play and Ed’s voice fill the room ‘ I honey it me, you leave all alone in Paris (So Aaron was gay ) I hope that every things is good with you’re sister , I miss you ...’ It was to much for Robert . He just leave for the loo. When he was watching himself in the mirror he try to calm himself. He had not right to be jalous. He should be happy for Aaron. A knock.  
‘Rob, you can stop pretending and come back. It the epic battle scene’  
‘I just wanted to give space with you’re boyfriend.’a red faced Robert says.  
‘Ex’Aaron says  
‘Oh! ‘  
‘Yes oh, rob’  
They both came back to the room. This time without asking Aaron takes his shoes off, and sits near Robert on the bed. Robert looked jealous earlier. He hoped so anyway.  
‘So you re gay now?’ Robert Asks shyly  
‘What gave me up? the fact that i gave you the best orgasms of your life’  
Oh boy so now Aaron was Sexy as hell , and cocky.  
‘You wish ‘  
‘I could remember you if you want’ Aaron adds before looking Robert for few seconds .  
‘You could not handle me Livesy‘Robert flirts backs.  
He knew that he was pushing his luck but he couldn't resist‘Prove it Sugden’  
And then they both watch each other. There was not turning back. Roberts puts his beer down, so does Aaron.  
And Robert puts his hands on Aaron face. Aaron has to close his eyes, his heart was beating like mad. Robert Kiss him. Just a little brush of lips. Making sure that Aaron wanted this to. But the Aaron kiss him back with all the force he has. Robert moans without thinking, feeling ashamed he was about to pull back but Aaron stop him. ‘You re not going anywhere you promise me an orgasm if i recall’   
‘And you will got it ... Oh my got i don’t have anything ‘  
‘Shut up and keep kissing me ‘  
‘No Aaron I don’t have stop, for sex’  
With a wink Aaron gets the lube and condom from his pocket .  
‘So that what you’re visit was about’ Robert asks  
‘Shut up. You cant’t blame a bloke from trying ‘  
‘And you can’t blame a bloke for delivering’ Robert says with a law voice. And that night he delivers...twice.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Robert wake up in a panic mode. Remembering that his daughter always wake 6 for a first bottle. But he was not prepare to see a curled hair Aaron playing with Luna.  
‘It ok I hope’  
‘More than ok’ he says going up and kissing Aaron .sensing the young man unease he adds.  
‘I sorry Aaron, i could if it for you it was a one of’  
‘No Rob, I have a kid in my hand and you no that i a little clumsy..’  
‘You don’t mind me kissing you?’  
‘Did i complain last night ?’  
‘No you just got of a relationship and I m a mess’  
‘With Ed it was never complicated, but you’re the one with a wife who just died’ Aaron says looking small. Robert has to explain to him. Him living Emmerdale, his relation with Chrissie .  
‘She was the best wife in the word we were both broken heart who found each other’ He finished saying.  
‘You had a fantastic mum young girl. And a terrific dad ‘Aaron says to Luna while smiling to Robert . Putting down the sleeping girl Aaron gets back to bed cuddling Robert.  
‘By the way you’re not a mess.I was a broken teenager and you hold me even when I didn’t let you. You give me so much courage than I take my life in charge. I came out , found myself 2 boyfriends, not good as you but ’  
Robert smiles but add ‘ you’re just saying’  
‘I m not you make me fighter’ And he gave Robert the key chain. And then Robert cries. He was not a crier but just now Somebody choose him. Not Andy, not Vic. Just him. He knew that it was more to Aaron’s story but fo now it was enough. Maybe he was not bound to be this lonely man with a little girl. For the first time in years Aaron slept feeling safe.


	8. and like this they bicome a family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a short last chapter t finish this story . A reader just pointed that my spelling grammar and editing were awful. In chapter one i warned everybody that english was note my first language but maybe it was to soon to write a full story. Sorry for all the people offended by my english and thanks for the few that read my story

After spending a day just the three of them, Aaron needed to go check on Liv and a change of clothes. Robert had agreed to go with him and Luna. The first thing they heared before entering was shooting.  
Sandra and Liv where arguring. Sandra wanted to move to Dublin.   
Without thinking Aaron offered to keep Liv with him in Emmerdale. Liv was very please. She love her mum with all her heart , but Sandra has not always be the best mum. She was half the time and the other half she was in a lot of despair. Sandra was not please with the fact that Liv will be living in a pub. Sensing Aaron’s fear of loving is sister again, Robert had offered that they move with him in the mill.  
They agreed that Aaron Robert Liv and Luna will stay in the house till the mill was ready. It was a good occasion to bound. Aaron had tell Robert about his father and Robert had done the same. Both of them feeling relieved . They were not alone anymore. A real couple with a kid and a little sister.  
It took them a whole month to prepare everything. But one day of February , all four of them moved back in a newly furnished home.  
After five year without seeing each other, the Sudden’s reunion was more than cold. With Andy worried about is daughter , having his brother bother was more than welcome. Now the both were parents, and they both have lost a wife.   
This five years absence help Jack comes to term with the fact that him and Robert were 2 different person. And that could be good. Robert come with the idea of a biological farm. Once a month they welcome in the farm school who would pay to visit.   
One December day Aaron has learn the death of his father, leaving everything to him and Liv. First he wanted to refused but Robert talk him into it. Accepting the money wasn’t forgiving Gordon, but it was the least that him and Liv deserve. It was a great way to send Liv to college or help her buy a flat. With the rest of money Aaron and Robert became associate opening Dingle & Sugden . A garage specialize in vintage and prestige cars.  
Aaron loved his live with a kid that he loved, one in the way, a sister that he loved and his Robert. But on his 25’th birthday after the cake, he got on one knee. And just like this the garage became Sugden and Sugden vintage cars.


End file.
